backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniqua
Uniqua is a unique creature, known as an uniqua. She is one of a kind. She’s funny - and loves to tell silly jokes and to tickle her friends. She’s a little mischievous. Uniqua would be the kid most likely to ring the doorbell and run away. But she’s sweet - she’ll notice if you’re happy or sad and say something about it because she cares about you. Graceful, agile and light on her feet, Uniqua is not afraid of anything and can be quite the daredevil. She loves to run and climb and ride her bike faster than anyone. (Uniqua is her name, and also her species – with her pink skin, purple spots, and dainty antennae, she doesn’t look like any other creature on the planet.) She is one of the Backyardigans, and most likely to be the main character, since she is the only one to have appeared in every episode. Uniqua is very enthusiastic. She loves adventure and is willing to do anything dangerous. Uniqua is very smart and is best friends with Tasha. She is friends with Sherman. Description ﻿ Uniqua is a highly energetic and sporty type. She is often the character to come up with new ideas for adventures, and if she's not, Uniqua will become a large part of the journey. Uniqua is best friends with Tasha, but a lot of arguing and conflicts come with every friendship. Uniqua and Tasha often get into fights over small things. Uniqua will usually find a way to end the quarrel and have a good laugh with her friend. The show's creator, Janice Burgess, describes Uniqua as "the child she wishes she was like as child", meaning that Uniqua is a very likable character. 27% of all Backyardigans fans have Uniqua as a favorite Backyardigan, Uniqua being the second most popular character (after Pablo). Janice Burgess' favorite is also Uniqua, and her liking of her creation is probably what leaded to Uniqua appearing in all episodes. Most episodes Janice Burgess writes star Uniqua as the center character. Uniqua is very smart. She likes to explore and discover new things and locations. Since she can't go exploring real places without an adult, Uniqua pretends to visit these places and find these things in her imagination. Uniqua is really nice, and will do almost anything to help a friend in need. Residence ﻿Uniqua lives in a pink-colored house located in the middle of Pablo's house and Tyrone's house. It is unknown what most of her house looks like, but a coat rack and table are seen in various episodes when Uniqua exits her home. Looks Uniqua has pink skin with dark pink spots. She wears dark pink overalls with light pink spots and two red buttons. Her eyes are white with black pupils and slightly slanted. She has two antennae and two red eyebrows. Appearances Uniqua has appeared in every episode and TV movie of The Backyardigans. For a complete list of her appearances, go to List of Uniqua's Appearances. Quotes *"I'm Uniqua!" *"You guys!" *"Next time, I'll invent the elevator." *"I'm scared of you!" *"I'll swashbuckle over to Captain Austin." *"Ugh." *"Heheheheheh." Picture Slideshow ﻿ Pinkster.JPG|Uniqua the Scientist|link=Eureka! UniquaPal.jpg|Uniqua Riding Pal|link=Riding The Range Prince S. Uniqua.JPG|Uniqua the Princess|link=Break Out! Monstah Huntah 'Niqua.JPG|Uniqua the Monster Hunter|link=The Funnyman Boogeyman Hello.jpg|Uniqua the Mover|link=Movers Of Arabia Tour Guide.JPG|Tour Guide Uniqua|link=The Swamp Creature Conductor Uniqua.JPG|Conductor Uniqua|link=Le Master Of Disguise Uniqua 2.jpg|Uniqua the Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Uniqua 3.jpg|Uniqua the Witch|link=Escape from Fairytale Village Keep-on-snow-going.jpg|Uniqua in the Snow|link=The Yeti Queen Uniqua.jpg|Queen Uniqua|link=A Giant Problem Lightning.jpg|Cowgirl Uniqua on Lightning|link=Horsing Around Were-Uniqua!.jpg|Uniqua the Werewolf|link=Scared Of You Row Boat.jpg|Uniqua Rowing a Canoe|link=The Yeti Pink Lady!.jpg|Uniqua as The Lady in Pink|link=International Super Spy Uniqua in Mud.jpg|Uniqua Covered in Mud|link=Robin Hood the Clean Uniqua the Engineer.jpg|Uniqua the Train Engineer|link=Catch that Train! Uniquor.jpg|Uniqua as Uniquor|link=Pablor and the Acorns 2 Eggs.jpg|Uniqua Working at a Restaurant|link=The Big Dipper Diner Uniquagod.jpg|Uniqua, the Goddess of Naps|link=Match On Mount Olympus Weather Woman.jpg|Uniqua as Weather Woman|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Mihih!.jpg|Uniqua the Sphinx|link=The Key To The Nile Unique Wiggle.jpg|Uniqua Wiggling|link=Catch That Butterfly AaAhhiiee....jpg|Uniqua Delivering Pizza|link=Chichen-Itza Pizza Bug Girl.jpg|Uniqua as Bug Girl|link=Front Page News Toboggon Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua in the Backyard|link=Backyard I am a Masked Retriever, Bub..JPG|Uniqua the Librarian|link=The Masked Retriever BUM-BUM-BUM!.jpg|Uniqua in a Purple Dress|link=Who Goes There? Flying Girl.jpg|Uniqua the Pilot|link=Fly Girl Hmyeow.jpg|Uniqua as Ms. Rhamaswami|link=Elephant on the Run BEEKOKKKKKKK.jpg|Uniqua the Ninja|link=Samurai Pie Devious Smile.jpg|Uniqua Smiling Deviously|link=International Super Spy For Your Information, I AM NOT A 'NIQUA! I'M A UNIQUA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Uniqua on Mars|link=Mission To Mars Kni.jpg|Uniqua the Knight|link=The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Uniqua 5.JPG|Uniqua at the Beach|link=Surf's Up uniquaflowerpower.jpg|Florist Uniqua|link=Flower Power Uniqua the JoonJoon.jpg|Uniqua the Pink|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Snappy.jpg|Uniqua as Snappy the Elf Bug Away.jpg|Uniqua Using Bug-Away Spray Sources #NickJr.co.uk #NickJr.com #Uniqua - en.wikipedia.org #TV for Tots - What is Uniqua? #Treehouse TV.com - The Backyardigans Characters - Uniqua Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles